In many medical and surgical procedures, irrigating wounds, and surgical areas with fluids and/or removing various irrigating fluids from the surgical area is often necessary. Lavage instruments are well known in the medical arts. Lavage instruments have been developed, which are connected to an external vacuum source to additionally provide an aspiration function. Typically, lavage instruments have been connected to external fluid pumps, which supply irrigation fluids to the lavage instrument from an external fluid source, such as a hanging fluid bag. Heretofore, lavage instruments that include internal fluid pumps have been electrically powered, which increases the size, weight and cost of the lavage instrument. It is desirable to develop a lavage instrument, which includes an internal fluid pump that is lightweight, inexpensive, disposable and driven by an alternative power source.